


Be with me, Dany.

by riviansanne



Series: Jon, my love. [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post S8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riviansanne/pseuds/riviansanne
Summary: Turning the remaining blank pages of the diary, she stopped when she reached the back page. This was where she planned to write a letter to Jon. It wasn't enough to give him the diary if she died. She needed to give him more than that. A proper goodbye. He deserved it. Despite what had happened recently between the two of them, Jon had given her so much. In the short time they had known each other, he had shown her the love she never thought she deserved, and gave her a gift she never thought she could have.Dany dipped the tip of the quill into the pot of ink and moved it to the page, starting with his name, and the first thing that came to mind when she thought of him.Sequel to "Jon, my love." Dany's part of the story.





	1. A Last Request

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a sequel to my first fanfiction "Jon, my love." If you haven't read that, I would recommend you doing so, or this one might not make much sense. I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who read that one, left me a comment, or kudos. It honestly means the world to me. 
> 
> I understand I labelled my first fanfiction as a "one-shot" and that's what I intended it to be, but a few people mentioned writing a part 2, and I realised I wanted to as well, so this is what I came up with. If you would prefer to leave "Jon, my love." as a one-shot, that is completely fine, you don't have to read this at all, don't worry :) But if you do read on, I hope you enjoy my continuation, and the look into Dany's part of the story.

"I need to ask something of you," Dany said in Valyrian.

She looked towards Grey Worm, who was sat on the other side of the small table in her chambers at Dragonstone.

Grey Worm nodded instantly, not even questioning what her request may be.

Dany reached to the side of her, picking up the small leather book. She continued their conversation in Valyrian.

"This is...for Jon, should anything happen to me," she whispered, running her thumb over the corner of the book. "I would like you to make sure it reaches him. I'm going to leave here, in my chambers, hidden in that chest." She tilted her head towards the grand wooden chest at the end of her bed. It was dark red in colour, with golden swirls painted on all sides. Dany never really used the chest. It was full of clothing items she didn't wear.

Grey Worm frowned at the book in her hands as he answered her, also speaking in Valyrian. "Nothing will happen to you, my Queen."

"I can't guarantee that." Dany stared at the book, brushing the tips of her fingers across the front cover.

"I can," Grey Worm replied. "I will not let anything happen to you."

Dany shook her head. "There is no way you can fight on the ground and protect me. I have Drogon. I should be fine, but if I'm not..."

"I cannot." Grey Worm eyed the book again. "I would do anything you ask, but I cannot do this."

"Why not?"

"I do not think I will survive the battle," he replied.

Dany snapped her gaze up to his face, her eyes wide with shock and hurt. "Don't say that."

"Why not? You are saying the same thing."

She sighed, realising he had a point. "I'm just preparing for the worst."

Grey Worm turned his head to the side. Dany noticed how tired, worn out, and sad he looked. It was unlikely he cared about whether he lived or died. Ever since they lost Missandei, he hadn't been the same.

"I am sorry, my Queen, but I cannot make that promise," he mumbled, still not looking at her.

Dany had a sudden overwhelming urge to hug him. She had never hugged him since they had met, but she was so desperate for human contact. It was unlikely that Grey Worm would appreciate her affections, so instead, she pulled the diary to her chest, and tried to leech some comfort from that.

"Alright then. Tell all of the Unsullied about it," Dany decided. "Each and every one. Tell them this is to be given to Jon in the case of my death. Tell them where it will be located, and that any one of them has permission to come and retrieve it."

Grey Worm looked pained at the suggestion, still not accepting the thought of his Queen dying, but he nodded regardless.

"Tell them to wait for a moon or two to pass before they give it to him," Dany ordered. "He will likely need time to recover after the war, and if I'm not here, I don’t want this to have the opposite effect of what I mean it to.”

Grey Worm frowned at her, confusion etched on his face. “I don’t understand.”

Dany swallowed hard and chewed her bottom lip for a second as she tried to come up with the right explanation.

“I hope when he receives this, for it to be a good thing for him. I want it to make him feel better, not worse. I worry that if he receives it too soon after my death...he might not be able to cope." She paused, blinking slowly. "I think it will be too raw for him to read straight away. I don't want him to do anything stupid or reckless. I want him to be safe, wherever he ends up after the war."

Dany wondered if Jon would miss her if she died? Would he even need time to recover from her death? Or would he move on straight away? Was she doing the right thing by telling him about their daughter? Or would he regret that she hadn't managed to tell him sooner? She still wasn’t sure, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"He will go back to the North," Grey Worm said, disturbing Dany from her thoughts. "After the war."

"Do you think so?" She asked. "You don’t think he will want to take the throne if I am gone?"

"He does not want the throne. He does not deserve the throne. You worked for the throne, he has not."

"He might make a good King."

Grey Worm shook his head. "He will not. He betrayed you. A good King does not betray those he loves."

_He doesn't love me like he used to._ Dany thought to herself. _I don't know what he feels for me now. I don't think he knows either._

"Where will you go, if you survive?" Dany asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I will stay and serve my Queen."

"And what if I am not here to serve?"

Grey Worm’s jaw stiffened. "Then I will do as you wish."

"I wish for you to do whatever you want to."

"Then I will go to Naath," Grey Worm replied.

Dany's heart tightened in her chest as Missandei's sweet smile flashed through her mind.

"Very well," she replied, almost inaudibly. She hadn't expected him to say that, but she was glad he had.

Silence shrouded the room, and Dany began fiddling with the hem of her sleeve, feeling a thread that was coming loose. Missandei would usually fix that for her. She will have to find someone else, or fix it herself. The thread matched how she felt right now; broken and unraveling. Just a slight pull would probably cause it to become undone completely.

"May I ask what it is?" Grey Worm pointed to the book.

"It's my diary. I've wrote everything in here since we first visited Winterfell. I hope it helps Jon understand how I've been feeling recently," Dany explained. "I also plan to write him a goodbye of sorts, to explain a few things."

Grey Worm stared at Dany with a cold, hard glare. "Jon Snow does not deserve you. He should have been punished for betraying you."

"Perhaps," she replied, dismissively. She had no intent to punish Jon. She had considered it a couple of times, but the thoughts made her stomach twist, and they never turned into actions.

"He hurt you. When he told people he was the rightful King."

"He only told his family, because he thought he could trust them. It was his sister who spread it futher. I do wish he had kept it to himself, but I don't believe he wanted to hurt me on purpose." She smiled wistfully at Grey Worm. "I would still trust him with my life."

Grey Worm tried to keep his face impassive, but Dany still saw the slight twitch of his eyebrow, as if he was silently questioning her judgement.  
She didn't wish to discuss the matter further, but she didn't want him to think he had upset her either, so she spoke to him in a gentle tone. "I will see you later in the throne room."

Grey Worm recognised her words as a dismissal, so he stood, bowed to his Queen, and left Dany's chambers.

As the door clicked shut, Dany placed her diary on the table in front of her, and moved her hand to the lower part of her stomach. For a few seconds, her heartache disappeared, and she felt a glimmer of happiness. Her pregnancy was hardly visible, and she couldn't feel anything other than flutters that she thought she may be imagining, but Dany knew it was real. She knew their daughter was in there.

She wasn't completely certain she was carrying a girl, but she had an instinct, just like she had with Rhaego. Since she found out, she had often imagined what it would be like when her daughter grasped onto her finger with her own tiny hand, or when she laughed for the first time, or said her first word.

A family of her own had seemed like a fantasy for so long now, but as long as she was victorious in the upcoming war, it would soon be a reality. Dany had considered not taking part in the fighting, but it was unlikely her army would win without Drogon, and Drogon probably wouldn't succeed without her.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she was frightened. She feared for her life, and her child's life, and the lives of her army. _And Jon_. She thought. _I fear for his life too._ It was the main reason she had decided to tell him of their child after the war. She didn't want to distract him from the battle, and risk his life. She almost told him before the battle against the dead, and it was only on reflection she realised what a mistake that would have been.

"We will build a better world after the war, my sweetling," Dany whispered to herself, pressing her palm onto her stomach. "And I promise, I will always be there for you. Now, and always."


	2. The Greatest Gift

It was the night before Dany planned to leave Dragonstone and travel to King's Landing. She was sat at her desk in her chambers, and had just wrote the last entry in her diary before the war. Glancing over what she had written, Dany spun the quill around between her thumb and finger. She read through the words about having no love and only fear, slowing her reading pace when she got to the last sentence.

_Regardless of his answer, I will tell him the truth. One way or another._

Turning the remaining blank pages of the diary, she stopped when she reached the back page. This was where she planned to write a letter to Jon. It wasn't enough to give him the diary if she died. She needed to give him more than that. A proper goodbye. He deserved it. Despite what had happened recently between the two of them, Jon had given her so much. In the short time they had known each other, he had shown her the love she never thought she deserved, and gave her a gift she never thought she could have.

Dany dipped the tip of the quill into the pot of ink and moved it to the page, starting with his name, and the first thing that came to mind when she thought of him.

_Jon, my love._

Even though she had tried to suppress her feelings, and move on, it was too difficult. He had a piece of her heart, and no matter how far he pushed her away, that piece would always belong to him.

_I have ensured this diary will find its way to you should something happen to me in the Last War. I never intended for you to read it, so I extend my apologies if anything you have read upsets you. I hope this gave you some insight of my feelings. I know I don't always express them as much as you would like me to._

She hoped the diary would fall into Jon's hands. She knew it wasn't completely guaranteed, but she trusted that her request would be fulfilled somehow.

_It is hard for me to believe that if you are reading this, it means I am not by your side. I have to tell you something Jon, and I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. I tried, but it never seemed the right time to do so. I promised myself I would tell you after the war, and I intend to carry out that promise, which is why I am writing this, in case I am unable to tell you in person._

Dany still remembered the moment she first found out about their daughter. Despite the forthcoming wars looming over her, the news made her feel like everything might work out alright in the end. Back then, she was convinced she had met her soulmate in Jon, and it seemed too good to be true that they had a child of their own as well.

***

"Would you like anything else, Your Grace?" Missandei asked, placing the glass of water down on the table near Dany.

"No, that's great, thank you," Dany replied.

Missandei nodded as Dany grabbed the glass and brought it to her lips, taking gulps of the cooling liquid. It soothed her sore throat.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Dany said, squeezing her eyes shut in the hope of banishing her nausea. "That's the third time today. Maybe I ate something strange? I haven't really been eating much here so it can't be that, and it's been going on since before we arrived at Winterfell."

"The Northern food is quite different to what we are accustomed to," Missandei agreed. "It has made me feel quite ill as well, though I haven't vomited like you."

Dany looked up at Missandei as she drank some more of her water. She noticed her friend had a strange glint in her eye.

After swallowing the water in her mouth, Dany raised an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

"Your Grace, I do not mean to sound rude, but I think it might be something more than different food. With you vomitting so much, and your complaints about feeling tired all the time. I can't help but think..."

Dany frowned at Missandei, not understanding what she meant. Her friend looked down towards Dany's stomach, and it became obvious to Dany what Missandei was suggesting.

"No," Dany denied with wide eyes. "It can't be." She shook her head. "It's impossible."

Missandei gave her a small smile. "Perhaps not."

Dany's eyes glittered with excitement as she let herself believe for a moment that Missandei could be right, but then her stomach turned again as another wave of nausea washed over her, and it brought her out of her daze.

"No. It's impossible," Dany repeated, more to herself than Missandei. She couldn't help but wonder though. Could the impossible have become possible? Missandei watched as Dany tapped her fingers on the side of her glass, silently wrestling between denial and hope.

"It wouldn't hurt to check," Missandei suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't," Dany agreed, looking down to her stomach. Could there really be life growing in there? If it were true, she couldn't wait to tell Jon.

She asked Missandei to bring three of her Dothraki women to her chambers at Winterfell. She invited them in separately to check if she was withchild, and after the third one confirmed it to be true, Dany slowly began to accept it throughout the day.

That night, as Dany waited for Jon to come to her chambers - something he had done since arriving at Winterfell - he never showed up. _Maybe he will be here when I wake up. I can tell him in the morning._ Dany thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep. She had grown too tired to wait for him any longer.

But when she awoke the next morning, the space beside her was still empty.

***

Dany still tried to tell him of their daughter, even though Jon was distancing himself from her. Three times she tried, and three times she failed. With each failure, her heart was left more broken than before.

The first time, Dany made her way down the stone steps leading to Winterfell's crypts. She had been looking for Jon everywhere before the dead arrived, and this was the one of the places she hadn't checked. After rounding the corner, she saw him stood in front of her. He turned to look at her, and smiled. It felt like a weight was lifted from Dany's shoulders.

Then Jon told her of his true parentage, and the Night King's army arrived in the middle of their conversation, and she never got the chance to mention their daughter. They parted ways and went into battle, not knowing if they would see each other alive again.

The second time, Dany had gone to his chambers after the feast to celebrate the North's victory over the dead. She stood in front of him as they spoke about Jorah, and then moved towards him, saying how she loved him. Did Jon know how much she loved him? She hoped he did. When he kissed her, she thought about pulling away, and telling him about their daughter, but the kiss became more passionate, and her words were momentarily lost.

Then Jon pulled away from her, and later told Dany he had to tell Sansa and Arya the truth, even when she begged him not to. They parted ways and she left the room, returning to her chambers to cry herself to sleep.

The third time, Dany was sat in front of the fire in the war council room at Dragonstone. She was going to tell him about their daughter at some point during their conversation. Jon told her that he loved her, and while they were the words she so desperately wanted to hear, they didn't sound right to Dany's ears. He then said that she would always be his Queen, but it didn't make her feel any better.

_What about more than a Queen?_ Dany had thought. _Would he ever want her as his wife? Or the Mother of his children?_ She didn't think he did anymore, even if he had in the past.

She walked across the room, and asked if that's all she was to him - his Queen. When he didn't answer her, Dany moved her head closer to his, brushing her lips against his, waiting for him to lean into the kiss. He placed a hand on her arm and she put hers on his shoulder as their lips touched. He wrapped his other arm around her back, and Dany became lost in their kiss.

Then the kiss was broken, and her heart sank in her chest. He tried his best to avoid her eye contact while she stared at him, wishing he still loved her like she loved him. She couldn't bring herself to tell him about their daughter in that moment.

They parted ways when he walked out of the room, and Dany hugged herself and shivered. _Was that the last time he will ever kiss me?_ She wondered. If he did kiss her again, it would probably be after the war, providing that they both survived. Dany hoped if that kiss were to happen, Jon would truly mean it, and that it would be the beginning of a new start for the two of them.

***

_Jon, you gave me the greatest gift of all. You gave me life. A life I never believed I could make. A child. Our child. I am sorry you had to find out this way. Please forgive me for keeping it a secret. We did not speak much of children, but I know you would have loved our child just as much as I do, or rather as much as I did. It is strange talking about myself in past tense._


	3. Daenerys Snow

_I am quite certain she would have been a girl. I know you may think it silly, but I just had a feeling. You would have made such a great Father, and I regret we will miss out on so many experiences with our daughter. I wish I could have protected her better. I am sorry that we never got to meet her. I know she would have made you just as happy as she has me since I found out. I imagined her with your eyes and my hair, and I am certain you would have liked the name I decided on. It was the one you mentioned a few moons ago, when I asked what you would like to call your daughter, should you ever be blessed with one. I said I would have chosen a more Targaryen name, but the more I think about it, I can't imagine calling our daughter anything but the name you chose._

Dany stopped writing, scanning her words to ensure they made sense. She remembered the conversation they had about naming their children so cleary. It was the only time they properly discussed the topic. Afterwards, it hurt too much for Dany to even think about it, because she realised it would never happen, and she was angry for letting herself believe that it could. She was also annoyed at Jon for making her so hopeful, which she knew was foolish and unfair of her. Whenever Jon tried to approach the subject of children again, she brushed him off. If only she knew back then that Jon was right, and that they would have their own family some day.

"I'm so sorry," Dany whispered to herself, unsure of who she was actually apologising to.

***

The Targaryen flag blew in the wind as the boat sailed towards White Harbor. Inside Dany's chambers on the boat, her and Jon were both laid on her bed, their legs intertwined with one another. A thick, cosy fur blanket protected their bodies from the slight chill in the air, but Dany was still colder than she would have liked. She shuffled her body closer to Jon's, placing her head on his chest.

The room was bathed in a soft orange glow from the candles dotted around the room, and it made her feel sleepy and content. Dany moved her head to the side so her ear was placed over the scar above Jon's heart. As she listened to it beating quietly through his bare skin, she found the noise soothed her.

"Do you want children one day?" she asked Jon.

Jon widened his eyes at her question. They had spent several nights together like this, and Dany had never spoken about children with him, other than to tell him she couldn't have them. He wanted to discuss the topic with her, but he knew how sensitive she was about it, so he had kept quiet.

"What makes you ask that?" Jon questioned.

Dany shrugged her shoulders. "The way you speak of your family. You obviously care for them," she replied, propping herself up with her elbow and hand so she was hovering over Jon. "I know you keep denying it, and say that I'm speaking nonsense, but I can't give you a family of your own if that's what you want."

"Dany..." Jon reached up and stroked her cheek. Her skin felt soft beneath his fingers. "You don't know that."

Dany nodded her head. "I do."

She locked her gaze with his, and Jon noticed how much pain was reflected in her eyes. His hand dropped from her cheek down to his side.

"It might happen," he muttered, looking down.

Dany frowned and closed her eyes briefly when she felt tears brimming in her eyes. She suspected he did want children, or had at least thought about having them.

She placed her head back down to his chest, clinging to him tighter, and finding his heartbeat again with her ear. She would probably lose him soon. He would find someone who could give him what she could not.

"Do you have any names?" she asked.

"Names?" Jon echoed.

"For your children," Dany said, her voice wavering with emotion. "What would you like to call them?"

Jon sighed. "I'm not sure."

"You must have thought about it."

"We don't have to talk about this," Jon said.

"I want to," Dany replied. "What would you name your son?"

Jon wasn't convinced that Dany truly wanted to discuss this, but he knew she was subborn, so he answered her anyway.

"It would probably be Eddard."

Dany shook her head. "I never wanted to name my son after my father. If I could have another, I really don't know what I would choose."

Jon was silent for a moment, before he blurted out. "Aemon."

"Aemon?" Dany repeated.

"At the Night's Watch," Jon explained. "Maester Aemon was one of the greatest men I've ever met. I learned a lot from him, and he respected me. He was King Maekar's son, the older brother of King Aegon the fifth, and uncle to your Father. Which would make him-"

"Aemon Targaryen. My great-uncle." Dany finished for him. She moved her head to look at him. Her eyes met his, and Jon could still see the flash of hope in them. "Are you certain?"

"Aye." Jon nodded.

Dany pushed herself upwards and leaned over Jon again."Does he know of me?"

"He did," Jon confirmed.

"He _did_?" She repeated. "He's...?"

"Dead, yes," Jon whispered, knowing how much that truth would hurt her. "I'm sorry, Dany."

"It's okay," she said, breaking eye contact with him. "I just wish I could have met him. He was my family. I thought I was alone after Viserys died, but at least for a time, I wasn't."

"He followed your journey in Essos as best as he could," Jon informed her, hoping it helped ease the loss of a family member she never knew.

Dany continued staring at his chest, but Jon could still see her eyes glistening with tears. He moved his hand under her chin, and tilted it upwards so she had to look at him again.

Her bottom lip twitched, and she blinked multiple times, trying to banish the tears from her eyes. "It would be Aemon for me then, if I could have another son," she whispered sadly.

Jon leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. It didn't last long, but it gave Dany some much needed comfort.

Dany crossed her arms over his chest and placed her chin on top of them, lowering her body to rest on his. "What about a daughter? What would you call your daughter, if you were blessed with one?"

Jon exhaled with a low whistle. "I suppose I would keep it in the family, and the closest relations I have are my sisters, Sansa and Arya, my aunt, Lyanna, and my Grandmother, Lyarra. Maybe I'd combine their names somehow." He chuckled to himself. "I don't know. I've never really considered it."

"Hmm," Dany mused. "I always thought I would name my daughter after my Mother, or use at least part of her name.“

Jon grimaced. He could hear the way her voice sounded strained. It was obvious she wanted more children, and he only wished they could have that together someday. Dany was a great Mother. He had already witnessed how fiercely proctective and loving she was to her current children. Jon knew why Dany thought she couldn't have children, but that didn't mean he thought she was right in thinking that. He hoped he proved her wrong someday.

"We could combine Rhaella with one of my choices," Jon suggested. "Rhaearra? Aryaella?"

“Jon...” Dany whispered, closing her eyes. “Don’t.”

"Don't what?"

Dany inhaled deeply through her nose as she opened her eyes. "We'll never have children together."

“It could happen," Jon said quietly.

“It won’t!" She snapped, instantly regretting her tone. She diverted her gaze away in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jon replied, moving his hand upwards and placing it on her shoulder.

"Would you really want children with me, if I could have them?" Dany asked softly.

Even though she knew it was impossible, she felt her heart soar at the thought.

Jon stayed silent, so Dany looked back towards him to see he was watching her. He smiled at her, with a soft look in his eyes, and moved his free hand to take hold of one of hers.

"I think my recent actions have already answered that for me." He smirked, making Dany blush a little. "So yes. I do want children with you," Jon told her gently.

"I would love the same." Dany felt her eyes become misty as she moved her hand in his to interlace their fingers.

"What about Rhaelya?” Jon suggested.

"Rhaelya." Dany tested it herself, pausing for a moment to consider how it sounded. She couldn't help but smile, and Jon noticed.

"Do you like it?"

“It doesn't sound very Targaryen," she teased. "I would prefer a more Targaryen name."

"Well I like it," Jon argued, squeezing her hand. "And I think that's the perfect name for our daughter when we have her. One day, when you’re holding little Rhaelya Targaryen in your arms, and she looks up at you for the first time..." Jon paused for a moment, and Dany raised her eyebrows at him, imploring him to continue. "You'll know I was right about her name, and I will be there to say I told you so.”

Dany laughed, and felt overwhelmed with happiness of what she wished for and sadness that it would never happen. It was a strange combination to feel. After a few seconds, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Jon moved his hand from her shoulder, wiped the tear away with his thumb, and placed his hand on one of her arms.

“It would be up to you though, Dany,” Jon said. “You would have the final say if she would be Rhaelya Targaryen or something else."

Dany blinked away the remaining tears in her eyes. Did he think about what their family could be like too? She knew all of this could never be real, but for a little while, she wanted to pretend it could be. Dany had already imagined their family, but she had never told Jon. She had thought about what it would be like if they were married on the beach of Dragonstone, and if they had a little blonde-haried girl and a dark-haired boy by their sides some day.

“Wouldn't you want her to be Rhaelya Stark?” Dany broke the silence in the room.

She felt Jon’s hand tense on her arm.

“I’m not a Stark. Not really,” he said with a slight tone of bitterness.

“Snow then," Dany replied. "Would you want her to be Rhaelya Snow?"

"I think she'd be better off a Targaryen," Jon said. He tilted his head to the side slightly and watched Dany for a few seconds in silence, before he spoke again. “But you could always be a Snow."

Dany narrowed her eyes at Jon. Was he suggesting what she thought he was? No. He couldn't be. Could he? As soon as she thought about marrying Jon, her pulse increased. She knew he would be able to feel how fast her heart was beating due to her chest being pressed up against him. Dany smiled when she felt his heart beat speed up too.

"I know you wouldn't really want to take my name, so you could still be a Targaryen to everyone else, but you would be Daenerys Snow to me, if you would like that some day."

"Jon?" Dany shook her head in disbelief. "You can't mean...?"

He moved his hand from her arm and ran his fingers through the hair falling in front of her shoulders. "I do mean it, Dany. We could be Daenerys and Jon Snow, and our children would be Rhaelya Targaryen and Aemon Targaryen, and we can come up with more names another time for any other children we have.”

“How many do you want?" Dany laughed.

Jon shrugged. "Four would be nice."

"Four little Targaryen's," Dany whispered, her eyes alight with joy.

"Aye," Jon agreed.

They grinned at one another, both thinking about what that would be like, but then Dany felt her face fall as she remembered what they were speaking of was a dream, or at least, part of it was.

"What if I truly can't have children?" She asked, her voice croaky. She was suddenly afraid of his answer.

Jon stroked her cheek again. "Then we will be Daenerys and Jon Snow, and that will be enough for me."

Dany found herself becoming lost in his eyes. They always made her feel safe, and wanted, and she couldn't help herself when her current thoughts tumbled from her lips.

"I love you."

That was the first time either of them had said anything like that, and Dany was worried Jon might be taken aback, but he wasn't. Instead he smiled widely at her, causing little creases to appear at the corners of his eyes.

"I love you too."

Tears returned to Dany's eyes at his response. Jon pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips. It was deeper than the last kiss, and filled with a whole new meaning, because now, they both knew of their love for each other.

When Dany pulled back from the kiss, Jon leant his forehead against hers. "Be with me, Dany," he said.

Dany smiled and closed her eyes, feeling happier than she had been in a long time.

"Now, and always," she promised.


	4. Now and Always.

_I wish you a long and happy life, and I hope you finally find the peace you deserve, wherever that may be, and with those you choose to share your life with. I will always be with you, as long as you want me to be. I will always be listening for you when you need me, even if you can't see me. When the day comes for you to join us, we will be waiting for you, if you want us to be._

Dany moved the quill over the page, finishing the letter off with the words that meant so much to her and Jon.

_I am yours. Now and always._

_Dany._

Dany knew Jon would be the next person to read these words, should she perish in the Last War. Perhaps she would show this to him someday anyway, even if she survived.

When the ink was dry, Dany closed her diary and took it over to the dark red chest at the bottom of her bed. She moved the clothes that were inside the chest, and buried the diary right at the bottom. She sat by the chest for a while, leaning against it with her shoulder and staring at the fire in her chambers. It was burning low now; no more than a few glowing embers.

Turning her head towards her bed, she dreaded the thought of another night alone with her nightmares. Would they ever stop? Would she ever stop dreaming of her children and loved ones dying? She doubted it. It seemed as time passed, more of her friends and family were added to the nightmares.

After getting ready for bed, Dany blew out the candles in her chambers, grateful for the moonlight streaming through her window. She didn't like sleeping in complete darkness. Then she climbed into bed, bunched up the covers next to her, and snuggled into them. It helped her sleep if she could pretend someone was there sleeping beside her.

She placed one of her hands over her stomach, reminding herself that she wasn't completely alone, and never would be again.

***

Ash fluttered from the sky, coating the floor and anything it fell upon. 

Dany pulled Jon's hand upwards, and rested it on her cheek.

"Be with me. Build the new world with me," she said to him. "This is our reason. It has been from the beginning, since you were a little boy with a bastards name, and I was a little girl who couldn't count to twenty."

She felt his the drumming of his heart beneath her right palm.

"We do it together. We break the wheel together."

"You are my Queen," Jon told her. "Now and always."

Her eyebrows lifted as she smiled at him. She recognised those words. They were the words she had told him back on the boat, when they discussed a family of their own. Dany felt hopeful for the first time in a long time. Even though he had rejected her in the past, this would be different. She would tell him about Rhaelya, and that soon, the family they had both dreamed of would begin.

Dany leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. The kiss took her back to the many kisses they had shared before, yet this one was different somehow. Jon seemed more desperate, but she didn't complain. She had missed him. She had missed feeling his hands on her; missed his lips on hers. Her heart was singing at the thought of their future together.

Then a sharp pain jolted through her chest, and an ache spread outwards from her heart. She pulled away from Jon to look down.

The sight before her couldn't be real. She saw the dagger stuck into her chest, and Jon's hand on the handle.

Her peripheral vision was turning black as she looked up to Jon. She gasped for breath, trying and failing to believe what had just happened. She naively thought it must have been an accident, but one look at Jon told her otherwise. Dany could see it in his eyes. He was trying to tell her he was sorry._ Why did you do it then?_ She wanted to ask.

Dany felt light-headed, and she couldn't stop her legs giving way beneath her. Jon's strong arms wrapped around her back, stopping her from falling straight to the floor.

She stared into his eyes as her vision became blurry. Her head felt lighter than ever. She tried to speak but no words came out. Instead, something ran from her mouth and trickled down her cheek. The same feeling came from her nose too.

Dany attempted to lift her hand towards her stomach, but it seemed she no longer had control of it. Her whole body felt strange, like it was no longer there. She couldn't feel Jon's arms any more. She couldn't feel any pain. She felt nothing. But she could still think. She knew what was happening. She knew she was dying.

_Rhaelya._ She needed him to know._ Save her. _

Jon had given her Rhaelya, and now he was taking her away.

_Please, our baby._ She thought. _Help us._

When Dany felt her eyelids drooping, her last thought was of the future. She pictured their daughter, imagining what could have been.

Then the last three Targaryen’s became one, and Dany’s heart sung no more.


	5. The Queen and King of Westeros

"What story would you like tonight, sweetling?" Dany asked.

She sat down on the edge of the small bed, pulling the covers right up to her daughter's chin.

Rhaelya yawned and blinked sleepily. "The Queen and King of Westeros."

"I thought you might say that." Dany smiled. "Alright then. There was once a King of Westeros, with curly dark hair, and a direwolf called Ghost who was his faithful companion."

Rhaelya smiled at the mention of the direwolf. She had begged her Mother for one of her own, but her Mother had told her there were no direwolves where they lived.

"The King did many great things for his people, and they loved him so much. One day, the King traveled a great distance to speak to the dragon Queen with silver hair."

"Like our hair," Rhaelya said.

"Just like ours," Dany agreed. "The King had gone to ask the Queen for help to defeat the Night King, the greatest threat the world had ever known. Over time, the Queen felt herself falling in love with the King, but she was afraid in case the King broke her heart." Dany paused, briefly stroking her daughters forehead. "She didn't need to fear, for the King fell in love with her too, and the Queen agreed to help the King defeat the Night King. They couldn't do it alone though, and so they arranged to meet the evil Queen from the South."

"The evil Queen shouldn't be trusted!" Rhaelya exclaimed, remembering how the story ended.

"That's right." Dany nodded. "The Queen and King met with the evil Queen. They hoped by talking to her, they could come to an agreement to defeat the Night King, but the evil Queen made false promises, and the Queen and King foolishly trusted her. Meanwhile, the love between the Queen and King grew stronger, and soon enough, they kissed."

Rhaelya giggled at that part, and pulled a face of disgust. "Yuck."

Dany smiled at her daughter's reaction. "You will fall in love one day, sweetling."

"I won't ever kiss a boy though!" Rhaelya shook her head in defiance. "Next part! Next part!" She said with a giddy smile, grabbing onto her Mother's arm.

"The King took the Queen to the place where he grew up. A beautiful white wonderland. The Queen was scared about meeting the Kings family, but..."

"But what?" Rhaelya asked.

Her Mother's eyes were watery, and Rhaelya couldn't understand why. There was nothing sad about this story. She had heard it many times and knew it had a happy ending.

Dany blinked herself out of her daze. "But the Queen had no need to fear. His family were all kind, and the King's people made her feel more than welcome. The King's sister became a good friend to the Queen, and his other sister loved the Queen's dragons."

"Like big Drogon!"

"Just like him." Dany chuckled. "While they were in the winter wonderland, the Queen and King faced many hardships, some that almost broke them, but they had each other, and that was all that mattered. One night, the Queen and King were talking about something important, but just as they were speaking, the Night King and his army arrived."

"Oh no!" Rhaelya gasped. Dany smirked at her daughter's enthusiasm. Even though Rhaelya had heard this story at least a hundred times, she still reacted to some parts like she had never heard it before.

"Many of the Queen and King's people died fighting bravely. The Queen was so worried for her King, but thankfully, by the end of the night, they were both safe, and the Night King and his army had been defeated."

"Yay!" Rhaelya started to clap her little hands together, and Dany waited until her daughter had stopped her celebration before continuing.

"After the battle, the Queen and King said goodbye to those they had lost, and celebrated with those who had survived. The Queen and King stayed by each others side all night, not daring to let the other out of their sight for a moment."

"Did they dance?" Rhaelya asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

Dany tilted her head to the side. Her daughter had never asked that before. "Would you like it if they danced?"

"Yes!"

"Then yes, the Queen and King danced in front of their people. They were so in love and happy to have survived, that they hardly noticed anyone else in the room. Later that night, the Queen told the King she was going to have a baby, and the King had never been happier."

Rhaelya leaned in closer to her Mother and held her hand up to the side of her mouth, lowering her voice as if she was saying something she shouldn't be. "And the baby was a girl."

"That's right, sweetling." Dany tucked some of her daughter's silver hair behind her ear.

"The Queen and King travelled South together, to face the evil Queen. During the battle, the King rode on a green dragon, and the Queen rode a black one, and together they killed the evil Queen and her army, and saved the Kingdom. The people rejoiced, and the Queen and King moved into the evil Queen's castle. The Queen gave birth to a little girl soon after, and the King was overjoyed that he had a daughter."

"Then the family lived out the rest of their days happily ever after. With the dragons and the direwolf." Rhaelya finished for her Mother.

"Exactly," Dany confirmed. "They ruled over the Kingdom until they grew old. They had four children, and even more grandchildren. Then they died in each others arms, with a thousand happy memories between them."

"I always wish they didn't die." Rhaelya pouted.

"Everyone has to die someday. Dying in your lovers arms-" Dany's voice cracked, and she coughed to clear it. "Is the best way to go. The Queen had known for a long time that when she died, she wanted it to be in the King's arms."

Rhaelya gave her Mother a sleepy smile. "I wanted to meet the Queen and King some day. I can't if they're dead. I think big Drogon would like the Queen's dragons. I think he gets lonely sometimes."

Dany swallowed hard, not knowing how to reply to her daughter. Luckily, she didn't need to. Rhaelya was struggling to keep her eyes open, and when her eyelids fluttered closed, her breathing became shallow as she fell asleep.

Dany leaned forward, kissing her daughter on the forehead, before standing up and walking out of the room. She pulled the door closed, leaving a small gap, just like Rhaelya liked.

When she turned away from the door, she saw Grey Worm stood before her. His hands were clasped behind his back, his stature straight, as if he was ready for an attack any moment. He was always like that these days. Dany didn't mind; it made her feel safer.

"Have you got it?" Dany asked in Valyrian.

"Yes, my Queen," Grey Worm replied in the same language.

Dany's gaze lowered when Grey Worm brought his hands forward from behind his back. She could hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears as she stared down at what her friend was holding.

Her hands reached out and she took the brown leather book from Grey Worm. It looked exactly the same as the last time she saw it, even though years had passed.

Dany opened the book at the back page, and stared down at the first line of words.

_Jon, my love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) I would love to hear any feedback you have, but if not, just the fact you read it means a lot to me! So thank you! 
> 
> Just to let you know, I plan on doing a part 3, so if you feel like this was a bit of a cliff-hanger, it was supposed to be, and if it's a little confusing, I'm sorry. I hope the next part explains everything for you :)


End file.
